Just Us
by Once Upon A Goddess
Summary: "Just forget it all. It's just us in here", she whispered lowly, a sound she had never made. Grover knew he was ready. He felt the urge to kiss her senseless, hear her moan for once, walk out of here with one happy thought.


**Hello all. It's funny, I just told my boyfriend no one uses "hello" anymore. Sorry! Ha-ha!  
>So, I hereby dedicate this GroverJuniper lemon to my fav reader EVER, BelieveInDreams! This is for you, girlie! Hope you like it!**

**And to LoveLemons101, who just beat me in creating the first lemon for this underappreciated couple, congrats! Love your idea, but fear not! I have no intentions of stealing them, but I feel I must say something. **

**I would like to tell you this is my take on this scenario that my Beta for this story, BelieveInDreams, lied out for me. My creative mind imagined Juniper and Grover to take on more mature behaviors than they may have previously been portrayed as. They are not cute and innocent animals but creatures of pleasure. He-he! **

**Furthermore, here you are. Juniper/Grover lemon!**

Juniper's dress smacked the side of her legs as she ran as fast as she could to the borders. They should be coming back now. Percy said he called them all back half an hour ago. And then they just received words the trucks were pulling up. _Grover is here._

The crowd of tired and beat up demigods poured over the all. Despite their looks, they were all laughing and joking around. They just survived a war, for the gods' sake.

Juniper fought through the crowd, pushing and looking around for a mess of curly brown hair and little horns.

But when she had pushed past everyone, she ended totally by-passing the large group and stood alone on the top of the hill. Grover wasn't there. Juniper immediately fell to her knees.

Had he not survived? Was her love not coming back to her?

She turned her head to look at the mass of warriors again, but saw nothing of Grover. He wasn't there.

Just as the tears threatened to fall, she heard him.

"Juniper!"

She shot to her feet, a huge smile on her elfish face as Grover the Satyr ran up Half-Blood Hill.

He picked her up, bridal style, and kissed her deeply. She had never been so relieved in her life. When he finally put her down, Juniper quickly examined him.

"Uh, Grover, you promised me you wouldn't get hurt!" She exclaimed, pushing his torn shirt away from a long cut he had across his stomach and chest. Grover laughed and kissed her again.

"I'm sorry, flower, but there are some things even I can't help."

She hit his arm then through her arms around his neck and went in for a third.

"Come on", she said after finishing, taking Grover's hand and pulling him toward the forest, "I'm fixing that cut up."

Grover groaned.

"June, I'm fine! You know I don't like stitches…"

"I know, I know. But if I let you out of my sight you would probably hurt yourself _again._"

"Okay, June, just because you left me on the beach and came back to find me passed out doesn't mean I'll hurt myself all the time…"

"Oh, be quiet", she said giddily, and pulled him in for another kiss.

They walked to the forest in a comfortable silence, randomly kissing when they felt like it. Juniper led Grover to her tree right next to the infamous stream.

Holding his hand tightly, she pulled him into the trunk, where, unknown to any demigods, a small room lay. And everyone thought Nymphs _literally _lived in the trunks of their trees.

The room only contained a bed, small closet with only a few dresses and a light coat hanging in it, and a vanity.

Juniper sat Grover down on the seat of the vanity and pulled wrappings and small vials out of a bottom drawer.

"Alright, Grover, do you have idea what cut you?" Juniper asked professionally, setting the vials in a straight line.

"Um… what would you do if I said I have no idea?" He said with a little blush.

"Give you a kiss for being such a Grover", Juniper joked.

"Then I have no clue", Grover said with a smile. Juniper laughed and leaned down to peck his lips.

They sat in silence as Juniper sorted through the medicine vials, finally deciding on using two out the eight, and putting the rest away. She looked back at Grover to find him staring at her lovingly. They both blushed, and Juniper set to work on his cut.

"So…" Juniper said to break the silence. But she knew Grover picked up on her mood. She wanted to know if he wanted to talk, to share… she didn't want him to have to hold all the awful details of war to himself. He gave her a weak smile.

"Flower, I can't tell you. I couldn't tell you. I can't have you thinking about it."

"Grover, you don't need to protect me. I'm all grown up, I can handle it. But I can't have my Faun walking around like an empty shell because of this war. Let me help you", Juniper pleaded, using his special nickname.

Grover looked into her eyes. He saw her sincerity, in addition to sensing its strength. Juniper looked away after a few seconds to dab the first vial's contents across the cut with a cotton ball. The skin instantly pulled itself back together.

"You really have to be more careful, that was a deep cut", Juniper said almost emotionlessly. Grover knew she didn't like it when he kept his feelings to himself. He sighed and stopped her hands from applying the second nature mix.

"I just can't get it out of my head", he said quietly. Juniper lightly sat in his lap, and wiped the content of the rag across the cut again, this time the cut disappearing, but still left a faint line. She reached for the gauze and waited for him to continue. She was always a good listener. He sighed again and slowly placed his hand on her lower thigh. He was always very slow with her. She loved him for that.

"Well, I… I saw someone getting attacked."

Juniper gave him a small nod when he stopped. He was very hesitant about telling her all these details.

"The girl was taken down; the monster was too much for her. That beast plunged the sword through her stomach", Grover said emotionlessly. He sat forward slightly so Juniper could wrap the gauze around his stomach. She sucked in a deep breath, trying to clear her mind of the image.

"I'm sorry you had to see that, Grover", she said softly, finishing the wrap and tying a knot. Then she lightly slumped against his chest, placing her head on his shoulder.

Grover felt as if the most natural the lift his arm and stroke her hair. He continued the story, sensing that Juniper was about to ask about it.

"An Apollo kid shot it and ran to the girl. He kept apologizing, saying he shouldn't have left her, he should have given her his sword instead of leaving her with a knife. I don't know if she survived, but I could tell he loved her. What happened if she did die? The kid would be broken…"

He trailed off into silence, once again lost in thought over the scene he had running through his mind. Juniper stopped his hand from continuing through her hair and intertwined the fingers, sitting up again to look in his eyes.

"If he really loved her that much, I'm sure the Fates aren't cruel enough to take her away. There is nothing for you to worry about", she reassured him, using her other hand to caress the side of his face. He smiled at her.

"Thank you, Flower", he whispered, and kissed her. He tried to pull away, but Juniper used both of her hands to hold on, pushing against his lips.

Grover groaned quietly, and then blushed. Juniper pulled back with a small smile, watching his blush get bigger.

"Sorry", he said quietly, looking away from her eyes. As said before, the couple was not exactly intimate. They moved at a very slow pace, learning about each other, taking their time. The couple times they had made-out, Grover was always clumsily and distant. But she knew he just wanted to make sure she was ready, making sure her feelings corresponded with her heart.

But when she looked at his adorable face, with his big brown eyes and curly hair that was far too long and falling in his eyes, she felt her desire return to her. She wanted him to be hers, and she wanted to be his.

Grover saw no way to fight the feeling. He could sense it in Juniper, and he knew that he was definitely feeling it. He just couldn't stand the thought of hurting her. She seemed so delicate and fragile. How could he intentionally hurt her in such a physical and emotional way?

His mind was pulled away from his thought process by the soft lips moving against his.

She pulled back only after a few seconds.

"Grover, just go with it", she laughed softly, pulling her right leg over his lap and straddling him. He felt like he should be blushing, but instead he circled his arms around her waist and tugged her forward.

Juniper's eyes shot to his, excitement and anticipation shining brightly in them. She smiled wide, and leaned to his ear.

"Just forget it all. It's just us in here", she whispered lowly, a sound she had never made. Grover knew he was ready. He felt the urge to kiss her senseless, hear her moan for once, walk out of here with one happy thought.

He smiled back at her and shook his head slightly. Juniper's smile faltered slightly, taking it the wrong way, but when Grover hungrily took in her lips, she understood perfectly. He was willing.

She excitedly scooted off his lap; lips still attached, and pulled him with her to her bed. He followed her, trying his hardest to put one foot in front of the other. Grover couldn't afford to trip at a time like this.

Juniper pulled him on top of her, not caring in the least that she was getting squished. But he obviously did. He hoisted himself up on his elbows, their bodies disconnecting apart from their lips.

Juniper groaned, annoyed. She used her elbows to push his down, the weight of his body on top of her a bit of a shock at first, but it only took her seconds to get used to the secure feeling it provided. Grover pulled their mouths apart. She tried to pull him back, but he lightly swatted them away.

"Juniper, I can feel that you want this, I know. But I won't be able to live with myself if I know I hurt you."

"Grover", she said, her voice slightly cracking from her feeling of hysteria, "I'm _not _breakable. I'm not a piece of china. Just give this to me. I know I will be fine."

As fast as it came, it was gone, but Grover still sensed it. Her _absolute _certainty.

"You're not a virgin, are you?"

Her elfish face got wide, and she looked at him like he might leave. She was scared.

After all she had to go through, she shouldn't be scared. Grover knew that. He was worried sick about her when he was fighting, he couldn't even imagine how she must have been feeling about him.

"It's alright, baby", he said, slightly exasperated with his discovery. Juniper relaxed a bit, but also felt a little arousal from his rarely used pet name for her. His eyes wouldn't meet hers, so she pulled them to do so.

"It was just once, and it was long before I met you. I know it must be disappointing, but when I'm with the silly satyr that I love so much, it doesn't matter to me", she said to him, searching his eyes for any sign of approval.

His face was blank for a while, but then a smile graced his face, and he kissed her.

"At least we won't be totally clueless", he murmured against her lips, causing her to giggle lightly.

Then it started.

Grover let his elbows fall, crushing his petite girlfriend under him. He didn't feel nervous at all. It comforted him that it all was before she met him. That was at least 4 years ago. Hopefully it would feel that way.

Juniper happily took in his lips, opening her mouth slightly to tell him what she wanted. He pressed his tongue forward, deciding as he did that slow was no longer an option.

They did a sort of frenzied kissing session, but when they couldn't help it anymore, their hands started to move.

Grover's hands led themselves to Juniper's green-tinged thighs, started by her knee and slowly moving her dress up. Juniper's, on the other hand, moved over his chest, remembering she had removed his shirt in order to get to the cut better. She then moved her hands to his hair, tugging at it occasionally.

Grover had gotten the bottom half of the dress around her waist, feeling a rub of lace against his stomach. That got him excited.

Juniper felt it. The nudge of his arousal was growing against her thigh, and he wasn't even blushing. She decided she loved this side of him, yet still liked the clumsy satyr he was otherwise.

Grover, without looking so that his intentions were not guessed, grabbed the back of her dress and tugged it down. The front followed, lowering itself to be equal with the other half.

Grover had never seen her like this. And he didn't know what to think about it. He was very turned on by this… sexy appeal Juniper was flaunting. Where had this girl been hiding?

He didn't mean to gawk at her breasts, but, like any guy, he was mesmerized. Juniper chuckled lightly and pulled his face back to hers, kissing him with untold passion. It was time.

Juniper reached for the drawstring of Grover's sweatpants, which were baggy enough to hide all the fur of his legs. Juniper didn't want to admit it, because she felt that half of Grover's fervent behavior was from his newfound jealousy toward her first lover, but said lover had actually been a river spirit. It wasn't another satyr, which he felt inclined to believe from her slight guilt. She had no idea what to expect under the drawstring, but she really hoped it was… _above average._ She had been craving love ever since the spirit had first taken her, and she felt the need to be _completely _overcome by the lovely sensation.

She let out a quiet sigh, then pulled his pants over his hips. She immediately felt fur rough against her thighs, then she felt what she wanted. Without even thinking, she wrapped her hand around his shaft, feeling the thickness of it for herself. Grover couldn't hold in his groan. He had only dreamed of his girlfriend's petite hands wrapped around his manhood.

She spent only seconds pumping him before he stopped her.

"Enough play", he moaned out, kissing her again, hooking his thumbs around her lace panties and sliding them down at an un-alarming rate. "Are you ready, love?"

All Juniper did was nod, completely entranced by the captivating man lying on top of her.

Grover positioned himself at her entrance, his hooves braces against the sheets and Juniper's head fitting cozily into the crook of his neck.

Grover slowly thrust in.

The pain wasn't as bad as Juniper remembered. There was a slight pain from her cavern not being explored for quite some time, but the barrier she previously had had already been broken. The pain was bearable.

She rolled her hips, telling him without words to continue pleasuring her. Grover did.

He couldn't _believe _the wonderful sensation this was giving him. He felt… powerful. He had the girl he loved in his arms, and she was giving him the opportunity to own her, make her his, show her how much he cared.

He couldn't mess this one up.

He pumped slowly at first, getting used to the feel of her. The feeling was as spectacular as he had expected. He looked at Juniper with a look of wonder.

But Juniper didn't see it. Her eyes were closed in ecstasy. Once he had started to move, the small pain was forgotten. Pleasure coursed through her body, and she relished in the glory of it.

"Faster, by gods, faster", she whispered harshly, eyes still closed, waiting for the onslaught of rougher bliss he would give her. He consented.

Their moved in harmony, pushing against the other and slowly but surely thrusting faster.

Grover let his thoughts go when the feeling of _complete_ delight overwhelmed him, being that he could also sense the same feeling in his lover.

The build-up in Juniper's abdomen was growing by the second. She could feel her core tighten around Grover, remembering what this led to. She didn't want to remember his words, but she did. But they weren't his anymore.

"Come, Juniper, I know you're ready", Grover heavily whispered in her ear. His sexy tone drover her crazy.

Without a second thought, her tiny mouth latched onto his neck, sucking intently. She wasn't going over the edge alone, she knew how that felt.

Grover groaned, but kept moving at his frenzied pace. He could feel the tightening of Juniper's center, and that only pushed his own release further. Somehow, he knew after this he would feel all sorts of amazing. He kept going, thrusting faster and going deeper.

Juniper lost it after four thrusts. The sensation of this was all too good.

A white, blinding light hit her eyesight, and the pressure in her abdomen popped like a bubble.

Grover felt it too. Her core tensed around him in a glorious way, sending him over the edge along with his lover. She was too much for him.

Juniper's head was spinning at the feel of his seed shooting in her. It gave her a satisfied feeling, that she had so much control over this man that he unraveled at her knees. A smile graced her features.

"That was incredible, baby", she told him, seeing his lazy smile through half-lidded eyes.

"Definitely", he sighed, kissing her sweetly and wrapping his arms around her back. "I love you so much."

Juniper caressed his face.

"And I love you. Never forget that."

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Shortly after, Grover had rolled off of her and helped her to her feet.

They both held each other in a loving embrace, before breaking apart and finding clothes.

Juniper pulled on a purple dress, in contrast to her wrinkled green one she had previously had on. She would never think of her favorite colored dress the same.

Grover simply replaced his sweatpants, also removing the loose bandage from his torso.

Before they left, Juniper applied another mix on it to ensure there would be no infections later on, then wrapped it freshly.

They left the juniper tree hand in hand, smiles on their faces.

They walked to the Dining Hall, and everyone there noticed the glow on Juniper's green skin as she prepared food and helped serve them. She couldn't keep her happiness to herself.

After dinner, Grover pulled her along to check on Percy and Annabeth, ensuring they were okay. They were fine, instead obsessing over the Camp's new Oracle. Finally, when Chiron had managed to get everyone either in bed or at the Amphitheater to talk until they were tired, Grover sat down on the porch of the Big House.

He pulled Juniper onto his lap, and nuzzled her neck affectionately.

"Best day ever", he said against her neck.

"Agreed", she giggled.

And they sat, basking in the glory of the other. They knew they were inseparable now, deeply in love. Juniper was happy she was able to hold the satyr she loved close to her, actually, the King of the Wild. She had one of the most powerful nature beings at her feet, and she loved the feeling.

But Grover didn't care about his standings with her. When Juniper was around him, all he needed to know was he was _hers, _no one else's. She was probably the only nymph who could put up with his silly antics.

Without words, they told each other how much they meant. Nothing could change that.

**Alright, so my take on this adorable couples first time! Hope you liked it!**

**And to keep some type of priority in my crazy upside down life, I AM ACCEPTING ANY REQUEST FOR**

**~Percy Jackson**

**~Harry Potter**

**~Hit me with any others, I'll see what I can do!**

**With Love, **

**~Terra**


End file.
